Beverages such as milk, juice and water, and/or other liquids, may be sold in jugs which are typically made of plastic. Jugs are typically filled with such beverages, for example, at a production location and then placed into crates and/or onto shelving units for shipping to a retail or wholesale location.
Crates for holding jugs may be made of plastic and are generally square or rectangular in shape. When such crates are stacked, one crate sits on the upper edges of the side walls of the crate below. Thus, each side wall supports a load from the crate(s) stacked above.
Jugs may also be arranged on a shelving unit which is typically constructed of metal, and consists of a frame and one or more shelves connected to the frame. The frame, generally, may include four vertical legs, which allow each shelf to be attached to the legs at each corner of the shelf. Wheels can be connected to a bottom side of a bottom shelf to provide mobility. Jugs can be placed on shelves for display and sale to a consumer. Each metal shelf, except the lowest shelf, may be folded up so that a shelf underneath can be loaded. The shelves are kept in the up position by means of a pull pin. The pull pin can unintentionally slide out of its guide allowing the shelf to fall from the up position.